Mornings
by Ryuka - Awesome Loner Tomato
Summary: A random morning in the house of Antonio 'Spain' Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino 'South Italy' Vargas. SpaMano fluff.


A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time on , and my first story written for something other than school. I will tell you more about myself at the end of this, but for now, have fun with my first story! It's a SpaMano oneshot I wrote a little bit ago. Enjoy!

Lovino Vargas wakes up from his slumber, expecting his tomato bastard of a boyfriend to be right next to him, probably having his arms around him or in his boxers, being the pervert he is, even though that's France's job. Surprisingly enough, Romano has woken up with a hand in between the fabric of his boxers and his bottom end. Spain did get a large speech on how he was a pervert for doing that, but it wasn't that effective since the short-fused Italian was blushing the whole time, and the only thing Antonio would get out of it was that he looked like a tomato. He was surprised though, when he woke he didn't feel the warmth of his lover, but the coldness of the empty bed beside him.

After roughly ten minutes of laying in bed doing utterly nothing, the sleepy young man decided to get up and see if he could find that bastard. He ended up dragging some blankets with him, but they could clean that up later. As he was trudging downstairs in a mess of blankets, Lovino caught a huge smell of eggs and tomatoes. _Omelettes_ Romano complied as he reached the bottom step. Spain didn't even look over, let alone notice the Italian emerge from the stairway. "Hey bastardo, is the food almost done?", The southern Italian questioned, peering over the older man's shoulder with an all too familiar scowl on his face. Antonio was startled when he heard his lovers voice, making him suppress a flinch. He looked over to see the tired eyes of his Lovi staring at the pan full of omelettes. "Good morning, mi amor...", The Spaniard says, kissing the other man lightly on the cheek. "They'll be ready any minute." Lovino flushed a little as he turned tail and flopped down on the couch, grasping the remote to turn the television on.

Minutes later, Spain walks in the way of his view and pins down the Italian. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing tomato bastard?! You're heavy, get the fucking hell off!". Romano tried weakly to push off the lump that was his boyfriend off him, but to no avail. "Such foul language for such an amazing mouth...". The Spaniards only reaction after that was to smile and kiss his little tomato. The younger man tried half-heartedly to push him off, trying to yell at the male on top of him, but all his words were muffled with the hot mouth of Antonio's. Said man used this chance to shove his tongue in the younger's mouth, making him suppress a low, barely audible groan. He explored every corner and crevice of his lover's mouth. To think this mouth has formed so many profanities! It seems like Lovino's mouth would be cold, bitter and repulsive, but truth be told, it was warm, sweet, and welcoming. Finally, Romano gave into the Spaniard's wishes and pushed into the kiss, tangling his slender fingers in Antonio's chocolate brown locks. They only broke apart when breathing was necessary. "Bastard..." Lovino mutters. That break of theirs didn't last too long either. Soon the Spanish man's mouth was at work again, pushing the southern Italian's head into the cushions. The male under him kissed equally as hard, teeth clattering and tongues tangling. Once again, they broke apart, leaving a flushed Italian and a self-satisfied Spaniard. Before Antonio could get anywhere with attacking his neck, Lovino cleared his throat. "I-I think we should start eating breakfast now..." He suggested awkwardly. "If that's what you wish, mi amor," Spain replies, kissing his lover on the cheek one last time before getting off his dear Italian.

South Italy walks over to the table while the Spaniard goes to the counter to get the plate of omelettes. They both start eating, Lovino grabbing his boyfriends hand under the table as they eat, a light blush forming across his face. "This is a one time thing, so don't get excited tomato bastard..." He says simply. Antonio just smiles. He knew that his dear Lovi would grab his hand the next morning and say the exact same thing, and he loved it. _Mornings are my favourite time of the day_ Spain finalizes.

A/N: I know, it's pretty short, but it's just a start! I will be making a Christmas story, so look out for that! It will start on December 1st all the way until Christmas day.

So, more about myself.

Herro people! I'm HetaliaFanfictionProductions, better known as Ryuka. I will be writing (obviously) Hetalia fanfictions! They will most likely be based off of my OTP's, PruCan, SpaMano, and UkUs. I have a DeviantArt page called, none other than, PruCanSpamanoUkUs. I also have an instagram called . It's a roleplay account, so if you like that, go check it out! I have my phone taken away right now, and probably won't get it back until about November 27th (my birthday!). I am still in elementary school. Yeah. An elementary schooler who writes and reads smut. It's my guilty pleasure. I live in the second largest nation, Canada (who?). Well, I guess that will be all for now! See you in my next production!

Roleplay and make fanfiction, not war.

-Ryuka


End file.
